House Darklyn of Ironoaks (The Grand Campaign Season Two)
House Darklyn of Ironoaks House Darklyn ruled the town of Duskendale and the surrounding lands in the Riverlands for centuries. Their keep was Damon's Hill, named after Damon 'the Defiant'. After the Year of the Revolts, the Darklyns lost power and were reinstated in the Vale, at Ironoaks. Lord Wyl Darklyn (8181 - 8232) The Lord of Ironoaks Lord Wyl Darklyn, the great great great grandson of Duncan 'the Younger', rules from Ironoaks Castle, after decades of his family being exiled from his ancestral seat of Damon's Hill. Still holding Oathkeeper, the gift from Orys Baratheon to his house, he bides his time until he can raise his family to the greatness it once held. Lord Wyl's rule did not amount to anything of note, other than minor involvement in the Baratheon Succession Crisis and the Blackfyre Invasion. While establishing supply routes back into the Vale for the combined armies of the Vale, Lord Wyl died due to a complication from one of his wounds in a prior campaign, leaving his son, Robar, to take control of House Darklyn while leading troops in the Riverlands. Lord Belmore's Council Lord Corliss 'the Thrice Pardoned' sought the council of Lord Wyl on the debate of whether to join the loyalist forces and support Torrhen or one of the claimants or perhaps even the Blackfyre invaders. Lord Wyl, remembering what the Targaryens had done to his house, quickly disregarded the notion of joining their Blackfyre kin. Also keeping in mind Orys 'the Honorable' Baratheon's gift to Duncan 'the Younger', Oathkeeper, he tried to persuade Lord Belmore to keep the Vale sided with the loyalist forces, as the combined 100,000 Valemen army could easily change the tide of a steadily losing series of wars. Finally, after many months, Lord Wyl convinced his lord to throw his sword in and support King Torrhen's claim to the throne, although he would not live long enough to see much of the war. Lord Robar Darklyn (8206 - Present) The Lord on the March Lord Robar inherited the seat as head of his family while marching into the Riverlands to help reinforce loyalist armies. Upon hearing of his father's passing, Lord Robar became reclusive and somewhat darker, a very drastic change in his personality according to the men he led. Leaving his children to be educated in Ironoaks, he continued his march to Esgaroth to prepare for the eventual clash of loyalist and claimant forces, later known as the Battle of Atranta. Lord Darklyn's Demand Following the Baratheon Succession Crisis and the Blackfyre invasion, Lord Robar had gained much influence with several powerful lords of the realm. With the support of these lords, Lord Robar sought out King Torrhen, chasing him all over the North and the Riverlands until finally meeting with him in the new capital at the Twins. It was there that Robar requested his ancestral lands be returned to him, as without his family's influence, the massive Belmore army would not have come to Torrhen's aid during the Succession Crisis. Keeping in mind the long-lasting service and loyalties of houses Tully and Darklyn, the King agreed to return the lands to House Darklyn only if the Lords Tully and Hoare agreed to the terms. The Road to Reclamation Finally meeting with Lord Tully, Robar Darklyn explained the King's proposition, but was quickly dismissed. Enraged, Lord Robar left Riverrun, leaving only a warning with Lord Tully and rode back into the Vale. From his keep at Runestone, Lord Robar sent ravens to Houses Stark, Lannister, and Belmore, calling them to keep their oath of support against House Tully. With all three Houses answering the call of Robar Darklyn, he has set himself on a road that will either lead to the rebirth of House Darklyn or the death of it.